Fire & Ice
by GregX
Summary: Just what did happen between Faye and Vicious during "Ballad of Fallen Angels"


**Fire & Ice**

**Author's Note:** This short fic was written several years back as a gift for my friend, Ginny Seta. She's a big fan of the Vicious/Faye pairing and I thought it would be fun to briefly write in the "Cowboy Bebop" universe. I hope you all like it.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

His hands were like ice, she thought. She never felt a colder touch, as the man called Vicious gently, yet firmly, ushered her through the theater. His eyes like those of a venomous serpent, never leaving her.

As several of his subordinates undressing her with their eyes, not that she left much to the imagination. These men she could read like books, they did not frighten her. Vicious, on the other hand was completely unreadable, and that was why he frightened her. But, she could never show that, no. If she had any desire to get out of this alive, she had to play it cool.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

The woman was fire, Vicious thought. He had seen her type before, but never as bold. She only showed fear for but a moment, before it all seemed to vanish. Faye Valentine had an excellent poker face.

The lieutenant of the Red Dragons escorted her to his limo waiting in the alley. He knew what his men wanted, but no, he would not let them lay their hands on her. They could have their cheap whores later; this femme fatale belonged to him.

Vicious handcuffed the bounty hunter and gently nudged her into the back of the limo; he followed and sat across from her. Their eyes locked, and never left.

~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~

The limo pulled up in front of an old, run down cathedral. The gangsters piled out, followed by their hostage, and finally their leader. Vicious gave his subordinates their orders before ushering Faye inside the cathedral.

"I've read up on your background," he said. His voice was like ice, "three years in this world, and you have managed to adapt."

"You can spare both of us the chit chat," Faye snorted. "I think we'll both be happier. What do you want from me?"

"I have an offer to make," he replied. "Someone of your skills could be of great service to me."

"Funny," she mocked. "It sure looked like you were going to kill me."

"That depends entirely on you." Vicious smiled for the first time, she didn't know snakes could smile. "You have potential to go to the top, you're ruthless, you have no morals, and you're skilled."

"So, is this a job offer or just plain bullshit?"

"Miss Valentine, with one phone call I can make your debt disappear; I would like it if you came and worked for me."

"Why, your goons don't measure up in the right places," she mocked in an attempt to maintain some measure of control.

"As I said, you have potential. With the proper guidance, you could be the most powerful woman in the Mars underworld." Vicious reached over and, placing his right hand on her cheek, she couldn't help but notice his left hand holding a sheathed katana at his side. This guy was hardcore.

"What would I have to do?" She could not hide the fact that she found his proposal intriguing. She knew at that moment that he desired her, but there would be no way she could play that to her own advantage. This guy was too good. Definitely better at this game than she was.

Still, she was intrigued. This handsome, powerful, evil man was all but offering her Mars, Ganymede and Callisto. Debt free, wealth and power beyond her wildest dreams. She knew the syndicates ran the solar system, and the Red Dragons were perched on top of it all.

"You've been travelling with an old friend," Vicious stated. Faye's fantasy began to fade. "Spike Spiegel. You will send him a message. If he's traveling with you, he must trust you, loathe as he is to admit it."

_Yeah, right_ she thought to herself. "What do you want with Spike?"

"I want him to know pain; betrayal by a close comrade. You will have him meet you here. Then when he arrives, you will draw your gun and pull the trigger. Then, as he feels the agony of treachery," he unsheathed his katana. "I will set him free."

Faye's fantasy had by now vanished completely. This snake was a psychopath. An unfeeling, sadistic, vengeful, psychopath.

"This deal is only good once Miss Valentine," he said. His lips twisted into a smirk. "Do we have a deal?"

Faye Valentine spat in his face.


End file.
